What will be, if....
by CuteKagami
Summary: Yamato kommt mit seinem leben nicht mehr zurecht und Tai will ihm helfen (aus Yamas Sicht geschrieben) *nicht gut zusammenfassungen schreiben kann -.-*


Zur dieser Story: Leute glaubt es, es ist meine erste TAITO ^^ Ich die eigentlich Taito immer hasste ^^;; Naja Ich habe das ganze aus Yamatos Sicht geschrieben und habe meine jetzige Situation nen bisschen mit eingebracht. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch *hat wie gesagt so was noch nie geschrieben vorher*  
  
Danksagungen und Widmung: Ich danke allen meinen Freunden aus dem DreamX Forum die immer für mich da sind und meiner KariChanYagami, Michiru und Ayumi die auch immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Probleme haben.  
  
Widmen tu ich die Geschichte KariChanYagami, Ayumi und Pikka, und meiner Mizunachan weil sie mich durch ihre Geschichten endgültig zu Taito bekehrt haben (was nicht heißt dass ich Taiora und Sorato nicht mehr mag ¬.¬)  
  
Copyrights: die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern den großen Firmen die Digimon produziert haben  
  
Feedback: An Ailis@everymail.net und besucht meine Homepage: www.yumebanashi.de.vu ^^  
  
  
  
~ What would be if I will wake up the next morning and no one would be there?~  
  
  
  
Ich lag in meinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch irgendetwas hielt mich wach. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht warum mich dieses seltsame Gefühl heimsuchte.. Es war, als versuchte eine eiskalte Hand mein Herz zu ergreifen und es mir zu entreißen... Eine Zeit lang warf ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere, um endlich in den lang ersehnten Schlaf zu fallen aber es nützte nichts. Ich setzte mich auf und seufzte. Warum schaffte ich es denn nicht einzuschlafen? Für den morgigen Tag war eigentlich nichts besonderes geplant, dass mich in Aufregung oder so hätte versetzen können. Nicht einmal ein Besuch von Verwandten. Es hätte ein stinknormaler Tag werden sollen... werden sollen... Ich schaute zu meinem kleinen Bruder Takeru. Wie niedlich er doch aussah! Noch viel unschuldiger als sonst, wie er so da lag, mit seinem Teddy im Arm und schlief. Von Zeit zu Zeit murmelte er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Takeru war wirklich ein kleiner Sonnenschein und hielt die ganze Familie auf Trab. Ich war froh, dass er mein Bruder war und nicht jemand anderes!  
  
Plötzlich bekam ich ziemlich großen Durst. Ich kletterte aus meinem Bett und stapfte in die Küche. Die Fliesen waren sehr kalt, was ja auch kein wunder war, da ich barfuss war und gerade aus meinem warmen Bett kam. Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl, da ich nicht ganz an den Schrank mit den Gläsern kam. Als diese Kletterpartie dann überwunden war und ich mir etwas Orangensaft eingeschüttet hatte, bemerkte ich, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Ich stellte das Glas auf den Küchentisch und ging zur Wohnzimmertür. Eigentlich wollte ich hinein gehen und meine Mutter fragen, ob sie mir nicht noch etwas vorlesen könnte, ich weiß aber trotz meiner 8 Jahre war ich in solchen Sachen manchmal noch jünger als sonst. Ich hang sehr an meinen Eltern ... hang sehr an ihnen... Jedoch hinderte mich etwas daran das Wohnzimmer zu betreten, sondern vor der angelehnten Tür stehen zu bleiben. Ich musste eine Weile so da gestanden haben, denn ich merkte nicht, wie die Tür plötzlich aufgemacht wurde und mein Vater vor mir stand, ein paar gefaltete Anziehsachen meiner Mutter in der Hand. Seltsam... mein Vater machte doch gar keine Hausarbeiten?! „Hey Yamato, was hast du?", unterbrach er mich in meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute ihn an. „ich kann nicht schlafen.", nuschelte ich dann. Mein Vater lächelte und legte die Sachen auf die Kommode neben der Tür. Kam es mir nur so vor oder sah sein Lächeln etwas gequält aus, als versuchte er etwas zu vertuschen? ... etwas zu vertuschen ... Er nahm mich auf den arm und trug mich wieder in mein Bett. Dort deckte er mich zu und strich mir eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du gleich einschlafen wirst, Yamato! Leg dich einfach hin, deine Augen werden dann schon von alleine zufallen", meinte er und lächelte mich noch mal an. Ich nickte „Ja, Otohsama" Mein Vater machte Anstalten rauszugehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen um Takerus Teddy aufzuheben welchen mein Bruder aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte. Er legte den Teddy meinem Bruder in die Arme und küsste Takeru dann auf die Stirn. Ich hörte nicht, wie er noch „Es ist besser so.....", flüsterte.  
  
Ich weiß nicht woran es lag, ob ich nun beruhigt war oder einfach nur unendlich müde, sodass der Schlaf das Gefühl übermahnte... jedenfalls schlief ich wenige Minuten später ein...  
  
* **  
  
„YAMATOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", ich schreckte auf. War ich schon wieder so in Gedanken gewesen?! Ich verfluchte mein Selbstmitleid und lies meinen Blick über den Platz schweifen, als ich schon wieder gerufen wurde. In letzter Zeit musste ich immer wieder an den Abend denken, an dem sich meine Eltern getrennt hatten. Am nächsten morgen war ich alleine zu Hause, als ich aufwachte. Ich erfuhr erst später davon, dass meine Mutter mit meinem Bruder ausgezogen war. Ich glaube dieser Schock, den ich damals bekam hat mich bis heute geprägt. Ich wurde immer stiller und verschloss mich anderen Leuten gegenüber. Man nannte mich „den einsamen Wolf" aber ich habe mir nie etwas davon anmerken lassen, dass ich im innern weinte. Ich weinte um meine Familie, die mit einem leisen plöp wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war. Ich sagte mir immer und immer wieder, dass Weinen schwach war und ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch wie jetzt in dieser Sportstunde kam des öfteren alles wieder hoch. Auch hatte ich mich eigentlich durch die Abenteuer in der Digiwelt geändert. Doch seit kurzem schien ich mich zurück zu entwickeln... irgendwie lief nämlich alles schief. Meine Eltern stritten sich zur Zeit mehr denn je und ich hatte kaum Zeit Takeru zu treffen, und ich hänge nun mal an ihm als meinem Bruder. Ebenso wurde ich in meiner Klasse nicht mehr richtig akzeptiert. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie schienen mich seit neuem auszugrenzen. Den Grund kannte ich nicht. Ich hatte nie jemandem etwas angetan oder so.  
  
Plötzlich hatte ich einen Fußball in meinem Gesicht kleben. Als er runter fiel, bemerkte ich, wie mir Blut aus meiner Nase über den Mund lief. Es tat scheußlich weh und ich hielt mir die Hand vor die Nase. „Oh je, das wollte ich nicht!", Taichi kam auf mich zugelaufen. „Blutet es?", fragte er mich. „Bist du etwa blind?! Natürlich blutet es, was zum Himmel ist in dich gefahren, dass du mich hier als Zielscheibe benutzt?!", fuhr ich ihn an und deutete auf meinen Kragen, der Blutspritzer abbekommen hatte. Er sah betreten drein. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur aus deinen Gedanken reißen, indem ich dir den Ball vor die Füße schieße... aber ich hab wohl nen bisschen hoch gezielt. Gomen!" „So klein bin ich auch wieder nicht!", bemerkte ich. „Ja, ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, soll ich auf den Knien vor dir rumrutschen?!", fragte er grinsend und ich musste es ihm gleich tun. „Ja ich glaube, das würde diese Schmach die ich erleiden musste lindern!" „Wie sie meinen, Yamato-sama!" Taichi war wirklich im Begriff vor mir niederzuknien, als unser Sportlehrer ihn rief. „Yagami!! Was machen sie denn da? Wenn Ishida sich alleine fühlt, dann sollte er nächstes Mal besser drauf achten, dass er seine Sportsachen einpackt! Los, das Spiel muss weitergehen!!!" Taichi stand auf und nahm den Ball unter den Arm. „Ich komme schon!", rief er und wandte sich dann mir zu. „ Tja, dann muss meine Ehrerbietung halt noch ein klein wenig warten.", grinste er mich an und lief dann zurück zum Spiel. Ich setzte mich auf die Bank neben dem Spielfeld und hielt mir ein Taschentuch vor die Nase. Taichi war der einzige Freund den ich zur Zeit noch hatte. Zwar hatte ich die anderen Digiritter genauso, aber ich traf sie ja kaum. Nur mit Taichi war ich ständig zusammen, weil er mit mir in eine Klasse ging, und eben mein bester Freund war. Ich mochte es wenn er solch Schwachsinn macht, wie grade eben. Er war der einzige Mensch, der mich zum Lachen brachte und mich mein verdammtes Selbstmitleid vergessen ließ. Gerade schoss er ein Tor und winkte mir triumphierend zu. Ich winkte zurück und zeigte ihm das Victory Zeichen.  
  
Endlich war die Schule zuende, Taichi und ich gingen zu mir nach Hause. Eigentlich kam er jeden Tag zu mir nach hause, es war also nichts besonderes. Die Sonne schien warm obwohl der Wind zunehmend kühler wurde. Langsam aber sicher machte sich der Winter bemerkbar. Ich schloss die Tür auf und wir gingen in mein Zimmer. Mein Vater war noch nicht da, in letzter Zeit arbeitete er immer mehr. Aber im Grunde genommen war es mir ziemlich egal wo er war. Ich ließ meine Tasche auf das Bett fallen, während Taichi ein paar Dehnübungen veranstaltete. „Training schön und gut aber unser neuer Lehrer hat voll die Macke! Der will uns nur schuften sehen!", beschwerte er sich. „Was meinst du warum ich mein Sportzeug vergessen hab?", entgegnete ich und grinste. Taichi zog einen Flunsch, dieses schmollende Gesicht... er brachte mich damit immer aufs neue zum grinsen. Irgendwie schaute er in solchen Situationen immer so niedlich drein... aber was denke ich da? „Das wirst du aber auch nicht lange durchziehen können! Sonst bekommst du noch Stress mit dem!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche. „Was möchtest du essen?", rief ich ihm zu, als ich vor dem Kühlschrank hockte. „Ich weiß nicht, habt ihr Pizza da?" „Ja eine noch!" „Okay, die können wir uns ja teilen." Ich schrak auf, den er saß plötzlich neben mir und griff in das Kühlfach. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören. „Was hast du denn?" Er sah mich fragend mit seinen großen braunen Augen an, sein Gesicht war keine 7cm von mir entfernt. Ein warmer Schauer lief mir durch den Körper, doch ehe ich wusste was es war, war ich aufgestanden und schaltete den Backofen an. Was war das bloß für ein eigenartiges Gefühl gewesen?  
  
________  
  
Ja ja ich weiß es ist keine gute Stelle zum Aufhören aber ich muss noch ein paar Sachen machen und wollte die Fiction endlich mal hochladen. Ich freue mich auf viele Reviews und Kommentare *smiles* Muss ja wissen ob ich es gut getroffen habe bei meiner ersten Taito. Ich weiß nicht wann ich weiterschreiben kann da ich zur Zeit so viele Arbeiten schreibe und noch einiges zu tun hab ich versuche es aber so schnell es geht ^^ 


End file.
